The High Road
by freefairies
Summary: AU: Peter Parker doesn't have an amazing life like everyone thought he does. He is trying to survive his home and his own mind. He wants to ask for help but doesn't want to bother. Will Tony save Peter this time? Or will he be too late? (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: WARNING: ABUSE, SELF-HARM, ATTEMPT SUICIDE AND MUCH MORE. WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. PETER CENTERED)
1. So Cold

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my very first Marvel fan fiction and I'm very excited to share this idea with you! I had this idea while listening to a few songs and reading some sad Spiderman fan-fiction. This whole storyline will be base on songs. Each chapter will be inspired by songs that help me go through my depression throughout the years. This whole storyline is base on the song _The High Road by Three Days Grace_. Listen to the song if you would like to have an idea on what the story's lesson.

I have some couple of warnings: This story will be very dark and may cause some people to have triggering reactions, **please do not read **if you don't believe you could handle; **_any type of abuse, self-harm, suicidal thoughts and attempts and possible mentions of rape. _**

My reason for writing this story is to help people that is going through similar situations. I went through a-lot of the situations in this story and this will be on how I survive and began to heal from my past. This story means so much to me and I want to teach people on how to move on without having negative feelings. I am not saying that I'm completely heal, I don't think I will ever be, but I am saying that it's possible to be happy and kind when it doesn't seem that way. I hope you all enjoy this story.

This chapter is base on the song _So Cold by Ben Cocks. _I have a playlist link on my profile, so I highly recommend for you all to listen to the song/lyrics while reading this chapter.

I know this is a long A/N but bare with me. This is an AU, meaning that the characters will be OOC. I will try to make them in character but I won't promise. This story will be mostly in Peter's POV but I will have one or two chapters in Tony's POV.

**_Bold Italic are song lyrics._**

**AU: Peter Parker is the happy-goofy neighborhood, Spiderman. That doesn't mean he has a great life. He maybe a superhero, but he is still a human boy that is trying to survive the truth of his home and mind. Will the Avengers finally see the boy behind the mask? Or Will they be too late? A Story of Peter Parker on how he survives the abuse from his mother, the dark voices in his mind, and learn the important lessons on family, love, hope and forgiveness. **

Chapter 1: So Cold

Even when your world stops, that doesn't mean that the rest of the world does, and that's a fact. Peter Parker was a special teenager. He was very special. He has amazing powers and pretty much a chill superhero. Peter has an amazing family, a mentor that treats him like he was his own, and friends that never left his side. You could say that he has a pretty amazing life. His parents hasn't found out that he is the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, but they were very supportive when Tony Stark has came into his home and offer the "Internship" at his company. It was a blessing.

All that changed.

Peter didn't understand how it happens or why it happens, but he knows that it shouldn't happen. His parents gave him so much love, well, he wasn't too sure about his father since he was hardly there. His mother though, gave him so much love and comfort, so it was unbelievable when he saw how much she changed.

"Richard, please… Please don't leave me! I could change. I need you! Please don't go." Mary Parker cried to her husband as she grabbed onto his arm while he was trying to walk out of their door in their small apartment. Richard looked at his wife with sad eyes and shakes his head. He roughly pull his arm way from her grasped and turn his back on her as he walks out without a word.

Mary fell onto the floor as she sobbed. That was how Peter found her when he came back from school. He dropped down to his knees and hold onto his mother as she sobs into Peter's chest.

Peter didn't say a word because he already knew what happen. His father left them. By the seems of it, it was official this time. He felt his heart ache for his parents and kept a strong face.

"It's okay, Mom. We don't need him. You got me." Peter whispers softly into her ear. That was when everything stop.

"Okay? Nothing will ever be okay, Peter! You ungrateful bastard. He left ME! The love of my LIFE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screamed at him as she pushed him off of her. Peter saw the cold eyes of his mother and felt his spine frozen.

"Mom…"

"No, I am not your mother. You are not my son. You ruin everything!" She snapped and got close to his face while standing up. She glared at him while tears were falling down on her face. She turns her back on him, leaving him on the cold ground while going to the kitchen. He slowly stood up after the shock of his mother angry voice. He slowly followed her to only watch her drowning herself with a bottle of vodka. She glared at him and threw a glass at the wall right next to him, screaming at Peter to leave.

Peter was confused and shocked at his Mother's behavior. He obeyed her and quickly retreated to his room. As he closed the door, he felt his heart breaking once again when he heard his mother letting out a cry of agony.

He slid down with his back against the door and brought his knees close to his chest as he let a silent sob.

**_Oh, you can't hear me cry._**

All the thoughts that were going through his mind weren't exactly thoughts that were new to him. He felt the words that his mother had screamed at him playing over and over again. His loving mother, the woman who protected him and gave him so much love, suddenly turned her back on him? He shook his head as he stares into his hands. The hands that haunt him and remind him of all the people he failed to save. He could have saved his Uncle Ben, but he was too afraid. He could have save so many people but he didn't. His father left them and his mother is blaming him. Was it his fault? His father didn't want kids but he stayed for his mother. Did he made his father leave? Is that why his mother was so upset with him?

She threw a glass at him! She was more than upset with him. He shut his hands tightly and buried his head between his knees. He continued to sob silently as he hears his mother's cries getting louder and louder. He felt the coldness and it was making it harder to breathe. He quickly stood up and pace around his room, trying to think of a way to make this all better. Peter didn't want to bother Tony Stark with his problems, neither with his friends. Maybe Aunt May? But technically, she isn't his aunt anymore since now his Uncle is gone. Gone because of him. He felt his chest hurting with that thought. Peter's head began to hurt and that made him lay down for a moment. He looked up at his ceiling and continued to listen to his mother cry. He felt so useless. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted into slumber.

The sound of the door banging was what woke him up from his nap. Peter looked at the time and groaned slightly. It was 8:17pm. He had only been sleeping for 4 hours and he was not in the mood to be bothered. The banging continued to get louder and that's when the door has been slammed open and the angry face of his mother appear. Peter quickly stood up and held his pillow tightly as he heard the cold voice going through his ears.

"Why the fuck did you lock your door?"

Peter's eyes widen at his mother's language. He'd never heard her cursed at him and that was shaking him quite enough. "Um.. I didn't, Mom. Are you okay? Are you drunk?"

"Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay, you damn boy! You did this to me! I'm so fucking tired of you." She snapped at him as she held the wine bottle that he'd never seen before in her pale hands. She marched into his room and grabbed him by his hair. Mary threw Peter to the ground and screamed at him once again.

"YOU FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING. HE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU. I SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO HIM AND ABORT YOU WHEN I HAD THE FUCKING CHANCE."

She threw the bottle with all her force at his head, and this time, she didn't miss. Peter felt the pain going through his body, he didn't had the time to react to his senses since he was in a great amount of shock. He didn't want to fight his mother and hurt her. He felt the guilt and shame that he felt about himself for a while. Mary growled as she saw the tears of her son and began to kick him in the gut over and over and over again. She screamed at his cries, cursing at him to shut up as she continued to make him suffer.

Peter saw his mother's mouth moving but couldn't hear a sound. His vision became blurry with tears and he felt his warm blood running in streams down his face. He let out a small scream when Mary grabbed his bedroom lamp and begun to slam it into his side. The pain felt like it has been going on for hours but in reality, it was really just a few minutes. Mary took a deep breath and stopped her actions towards her son. She looked down at the whimpering boy and turned her back at him once again. Leaving him on the ground with all the pain of a broken soul. Closing the door on him to shut out all the cries that she was too tired to hear.

**_Oh, when you told me you'd leave, I felt like I couldn't breathe. _**

When Mary have left, Peter continued to whimper as he slowly crawled to the corner of his room. He went into fetal position and just cried. He felt so useless and never in his wild dreams, would he have he thought that his mother would beat him so badly. If he was a normal boy, he would be in a serious condition, but he wasn't normal. He was a superhero! He could have easily defended himself, but this was his mother. He couldn't hurt his mother. His mother wouldn't do this again, she loved him too much. This isn't a big deal.

"This isn't a big deal… This isn't a big deal… She won't do it again. She loves me. She loves me…" Peter whispered to himself, trying to convince himself. But that didn't stop him for being so afraid. All of his dreams were slowly dying and the silence was slowly killing him. He hated it when it got quiet. He hated having to be stuck with his own mind.

He looked at the side of his bed and see the empty bottle that his mother threw. He couldn't stop shaking. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and took a deep breathe before pressing a contact. He shouldn't be calling him, but he felt so alone and scared. He doesn't know what to do, other then to call the one adult that has been there for him. He might be busy, but Peter needed to tell someone before things would get any worst.

The ringing felt like it has gone for hours. Maybe he wouldn't answer? Maybe he's busy?

"Peter?"

"Ah- Mr. Stark!" Peter gasped slightly and began to feel warmness envelope his body.

"Hey, Kid. I can't really talk right now. Is everything okay?"

**_Then I called you at home, you said that you weren't alone._**

Peter heard some people talking in the background and realized that Tony Stark was at a party. He felt the coldness coming back as he closed his eyes. "Y-Yeah. Everything is great! I'm just calling to let you know that I won't be able to come by tomorrow. My mom needs me to help around the house. Sorry for bothering you."

Tony knew that was a lie but he dismissed it. He shouldn't bother. "If you are sure. I got to go, let me know if anything happens."

"Will do." With that, Peter quickly hung up before Tony could say his goodbye. Coldness was all Peter felt. It hurt so much. Never had he felt this alone. He always had someone but tonight all that changed. He could always call Ned or MJ, but Peter didn't want to bother them.

He made his father leave and that's what caused his mother to hate him to the point where she can't stand him anymore. Everything was his fault, like it always had been. Peter didn't know what to do anymore. No matter how much he want to get warm, he knew that he didn't deserve it. He was the reason that his Uncle is dead and the reason why his family fell apart. He ruined his sweet mother and it is a matter of time that he would ruin everyone that he loves.

Peter stood up slowly from the corner and walked towards the mirror. The cut was already healing, meaning that it wasn't too deep. He knew that he will have bruises and a slight scar but, he is thanking God that it was Saturday. The bruises will be gone by the time he gets to school on Monday. Peter continued to stare at himself and saw a broken boy. His bloodshot eyes and dry blood was in plain sight and he couldn't stand to see the stranger in the mirror anymore. That's all he is now to himself. A broken stranger.

**_It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer feels like home._**

He didn't feel safe in his home anymore. He felt so cold and empty in that apartment. This place no longer feels like home.


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

A/N: I would love to thank everyone who has support me in this story so far. We already have many favorites and follows that I could even believe. I thought no one would like the first chapter or the idea of this story, but I was proven wrong. Thank you all so much for your support. I hope to continue with story with the love. A special thanks to my best friend, Bella for helping me out and letting me talk about this story for 4 hours on the phone. A huge thanks to my friend, Bri ( aadhiradubs on Instagram) for being my editor in this story and helping me out big time!

Enough me talking. Let's get with the story.

Song of the Chapter: _**Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Marvel characters!

Chapter 2: Behind These Hazel Eyes

"So, I believe that we are done for today. That was a lot quicker than I expected. Thank god that we are both geniuses." Tony grinned at the young boy. They were standing in the middle of Stark Lab, admiring their work. Peter gave his mentor a small, meaningful smile in return, in agreement with Tony.

"I can't wait to test out these new upgrades! Mr. Stark, thanks. It's pretty fun hanging out with you like this." Peter sighed.

Tony gave him another smile and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. The boy has been stopping by more often the last couple weeks. Tony would usual be a bit harsh on the Peter, since it was hard for him to get too close to anyone, but for some unknown reason, he wanted to spend more time with the teenager. He started having this quaking, nervous feeling ever since Peter called him a few weeks ago. Peter's shaken voice and not appearing the next day for their weekly activity really left a nasty feeling in Tony's gut. Not only that, Peter didn't contact him for a week after that, which made his anxiety skyrocket for the boy.

After spending the day at the lab, the two of them decided to spend dinner together. In reality, Peter didn't want to go home. But, he knew that he would need to go back soon; before his mother would come back that night. He shivered at the thought of her figuring out he was with Tony. He still wasn't over his mother's recent behavior and has been trying to avoid her as much as he possibly could. So far, he hasn't been successful. Peter sighed softy with remorse as he looked down at the food that Steve Rogers had made for the Avengers. Meeting the Avengers was a crazy, insane moment for him, but Peter soon felt comfortable and learned to love the group of people. Slowly, they started to become his family, even if they didn't know what the individuals meant to Peter.

"And I told him that it wasn't going to burn! Guess what happen? He almost set my kitchen on fire!" Tony was spewed to the team, letting them in on what happen earlier with Peter trying to cook a pop-tart with a dangerous fire tool that he built. Peter blushed, slightly embarrassment. Everyone, with mouths full, started laughing and grinning at the mighty Spider-Man.

"Okay, okay! Everyone calm down. We've embarrassed Peter enough." Steve said with a little laughter still in his voice. He smiled at the teenager and gave him a nod. Peter felt grateful at the Captain for calming everyone down.

"Yeah, just because I have spidey sense, doesn't mean I have common sense!" Peter said, trying to join the humor, joking about his mistake.

"Amen to that." Clint agreed, smiled and raised his glass of apple juice towards Peter.

It felt good. It felt amazing to be able to joke around and actually smile. It felt like a dream.

Sadly, that dream had ended when it was time for him to go home. He looked at the time and felt his chest getting heavy. It was almost time for his mother to be home. With hesitation, Peter said his goodbyes and put on his mask. He knew that he had to go full Spiderman in order to get home on time. He was swinging around the buildings until he found a familiar apartment coming into his view. He sighed and flung through his window. Peter quickly changed out of his clothes and into his nightwear. Which was composed of sweats and a plain white t-shirt. He gulped when sounds of his drunkly mother barging into the apartment door giggling arose. But when he heard the laughter of a man, he frowned with confusion.

Without a second thought, he went outside of his room and saw a man on top of his mother. He gasped but quickly cover his mouth. He wasn't supposed to be out of his room. The two heads snapped at the sound and saw the teen. Mary's eyes become cold and her jaw started clenching.

"Who's this fucker?" The man growled at Peter, glaring. He was a big dude. Tattoos all over and clearly doesn't have a good vibe. Peter felt his blood boiling in hostility at the stranger.

"Peter. That woman's son. Who are you?" He glared daggers at the man.

"He's not my son. He is a mistake." Mary snapped. She slowly got out from under the man and quickly stepped towards Peter. She grabbed his ear and twisted. She growled, closing in towards his face and whispered, "What the fuck are you doing out of you room, you fucking bastard?"

Peter felt his mother's nails digging into his skin, making him let out a painful whimper. The dreadful coldness started coming back. Oh, how much he wanted to say something, but with no avail, nothing came out. He couldn't even move he was so scared.

Mary, who was growing impatient, threw Peter down. "You fucking answer me when I'm fucking talking to you!" She screamed at him and kicked him in the back. Peter let out a cry once he felt her heel stabbing into him. He looked at the man, eyes screaming help, begging the stranger to do something, anything. But the man just grinned. He stood back and watched as his mother continued her kicks. Mary grabbed Peter's ear again and pulled him up. "I'm so fucking tired of you. You ruined fucking everything. I want you out of this apartment. I want you to fucking die already!" She screamed into his ear. Her screams made his ear pop, since everything was so heighten. Peter's eyes widen as he felt his mother moving him towards the door.

"Mom.. Please! Don't do this, I promise to stay in my room! Please don't leave me. Mom!" Peter cried out as Mary pushed him out the door and shut it. Peter began sobbing as the door locked with a click.

Coldness. He felt everything. The pain in his heart. The pain of his body. Everything.

Where would he go? He didn't want anyone to know what is happening. Everyone had their own problems and he didn't want to bother anyone else with his. Peter didn't have money, or his costumes, nor his phone. He locked his window, so he couldn't go back in. He had nowhere to go.

Peter walked out of the complex and into the cold, darkness known as the Queens. He could still fell his tears dancing down his red cheeks. Peter's mind was going one-hundred miles an hour, thought after thought. It felt just like yesterday, his mother was giving him hugs, smothering him in affection, telling him that she loved him. It felt like yesterday that his loving mother was still with him, but now? She truly felt gone. No, he felt gone. Peter used to stand so tall, so proudly. Now? He doesn't feel that way. He felt so small, insignificant, so weak. His mother used to make him feel like everything was okay, like everything was going to be perfectly fine. She made him feel like nothing could go wrong.

All that changed when she chose his father's love over her child. Peter's love wasn't enough for his mother and that was almost too painful to bare. He wasn't enough for her.

Peter slid his back down a brick wall. The position was close to the apartment, but far enough to avoid another altercation. Peter hugged himself. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well since that night. In fact, he hadn't been sleeping since his Uncle's death.

**It's your fault. Everything is your fault.**

It really was his fault. These thoughts in his head were getting to be too much for him to handle. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He wasn't good enough for anyone. He wasn't even good enough to be _alive._

He had been trying so hard to keep going with a smile on his face, but it was just getting harder to be happy when he was truly in despair. Nothing was okay. Nothing would ever be okay to Peter anymore. He was barely hanging on. He was struggling to be strong, fighting to keep his head above water, but he was drowning slowly. Peter Parker was drowning in his own little world. Spiderman wouldn't think this way. Spiderman is fun, happy and a goofball! Right now though, he wasn't Spiderman. He was just plain old Peter and he was slowly dying inside. He wanted someone to notice his dull eyes when he smiled, he wanted someone to notice the pain that he is going through, but no one can see him. No one can see his eyes screaming, sobbing for help. To save him from his own, painful, dark world.

He was torn into pieces on what happened with his mother. For weeks he had been denying and pretending that what's going on with his mother was just a phase, but now? He can't seem to do that anymore. He can no longer deny or pretend that his mother was still his loving, nurturing parent. She became a monster, but for some, twisted reason, he couldn't let her go. Peter loved his mother too much to even think about losing her. He couldn't fight her or tell anyone what she was doing to him. Not like anyone cared enough to help him. Tony? Maybe but Peter felt like he is becoming a bother to his mentor. Peter isn't Tony child, nor should Tony want him to be. He was a killer and he tends to break everything that he touches. He was broken, too.

He couldn't let his mother see his tears anymore. He couldn't let her win that way, by crying on the outside.

**You are a bad person. You will never be good and you will always be broken. No one wants you or loves you. You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be alive.**

Peter covered his ears and let out a small cry as he shut his eyes. He felt his heart hurting once again and was trying so hard to not cry. He failed when tears began to fall again and a silent sob escaped his lips. He was so cold but this loneness blossoming inside of him was too much. He was trying so hard to not listen to his own demons but it was so very hard when they were screaming at him. They wouldn't shut up. Silence was what was truly killing him. It swallowed him and spit him out. He began to feel his hatred towards himself grow vastly. Peter crawled into fetus position. He continued to cry over and over and over again until he couldn't feel anymore. He could no longer feel the coldness.

He couldn't feel anything, anymore.


	3. Through Glass

_**Child Abuse National Hotline:**_

hotline/ _(link in my bio)_ or **call 1(800) 4-A-Child **or **1(800) 422-445**. If yourself or someone you know is getting abuse at home, please ask for help or go to the hotline. You matter and you shouldn't go through this alone or feel like you need to. Please talk to someone. This hotline is_** confidential**_ to all calls. I love you all.

A/N: We will be taking a break from Peter's POV and his mother. I will get to Tony's POV later on the story but I want the other Avengers to have a chapter. So, this chapter will be Steve's POV. Also, I have been currently obsessing with Stony (Tony x Steve), so this story will have slightly of that. A little bit of gayness always makes me happy. This story needs a little light.

_**Song for this Chapter: **__Through Glass by Stone Sour_. I highly recommend to listen to the songs for each chapter to get the feeling for the story.

Disclaimer: I **do not** owe any of the **Marvel** characters.

Chapter 3: Through Glass

It was 1:39am when Steve Rogers finished his patrols around Queens. It was ten minutes before two a.m. when he found none other than Peter Parker, passed out on the cold, hard ground with puffy eyes and dry blood on his back. Steve wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but seeing the young boy in his sleepwear and not his suit would mean it wasn't something good.

Steve frowned, feeling his blood simmer at the sight of Peter looking so broken, and lifeless. The small voice in the back of his mind had some very detailed ideas on what might have happened. But of course, he couldn't assume the worst. He couldn't jump to conclusions. Right when Steve was about to shake the sleeping figure, loud laughter caught his attention. Scanning the street, his eyes found a couple that seemed to have gone a few rounds at a bar.

The woman shouted loudly to the male next to her, "I'm so glad that fucking parasite is gone! He was so fucking annoying. You see the way he cried when I kick him out? Fucking disgusting."

Her childish giggling echoed down the alleyway. The man beside her laughed along with her, and pulled her in the opposite direction of the two heroes. Steve glared at the couple and shook his head. People only grew nastier these days. He thought it would get better than in the 40's but it hasn't. He witnessed too many awful things in his past life and this lifetime. Steve looks down at the boy and felt his face soften. He went to his knees next to Peter and gently start to shake him to wake up. Peter moans painfully, but still didn't fully wake up.

"Peter? It's time to wake up, son. You can't sleep here."

Peter groaned softly, but didn't wake up from his sleep. Steve sighted and bent down to cradle the teen in his arms. He took a second to think on where to go because clearly he is listening to his gut to not take Peter home. He had a bad feeling that made Steve to assume on what really happen. His heart tightened at the thought of his favorite teenager going through something that he went through in the past. He shook his head, not really wanting to think of the monsters of his past. Steve looked down at the boy and pressed his lips together. Peter was shivering and burrowing himself deeper into Steve, trying to absorb the super soldiers warmth. Without a second thought, Steve took Peter to the only place on Earth where he would be one-hundred-percent safe. The Stark Tower.

It took awhile for Steve to make it to the tower, but he knew that he would need to take Peter to Tony. He also knew that Tony would panic when Steve told him how he found Peter. He wasn't really ready to have that talk with the genius. When Steve entered the building and pressed the elevator button for Tony's floor, his mouth went dry while his brain exploded with scenarios. His heart beating so quickly, it was as if it were battling with his ribcage. _Is it possible that Peter __is being __abused? _He thought to himself.

The Captain hadn't met Peter's parents yet, but it was no secret that Peter didn't really get along with his father. The thought of a parent hitting a child made his blood bubble in his veins with rage. Steve exited the elevator doors when they arrived at their destination. With Peter clinging into him, and whimpering in his sleep, his grip tightened. Every fiber in his being wanted to hold him, and protect him from the world forever.

"FRIDAY? Is Tony home?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers. Would you like me to tell him that you are here?"

"Yes, that would be great. Can you send him up here? Tell him that it's important, but don't tell him that I have Peter."

"Yes, Captain."

Steve sighed as he looked down. Peter was holding onto Steve tightly like he was his lifeline. _God_, he really hopes that his gut isn't right on this. Steve heard the sound of shoes walking behind him and knew that the panic was near.

"Steve? What's so important that you would need to be here at three in the morning? I already ate if that's what you are going to…" Tony stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Peter sleeping in his partner's arms. His eyes widened when he saw the blood stains in his white shirt. The puffiness on Peter's face made everything worse for Tony.

Steve had turned around fully and study Tony's reaction. He gulped and quickly went forward when he saw the panic in his eyes.

"Sh! Tony, calm down. You don't need to wake up, Peter. He needs to sleep. Let me put him in his room and we talk about this, okay?" The gentle whisper seemed to calm the billionaire, but only a little. Tony managed nod in response, but didn't speak a word as he lead Steve towards Peter's room.

As soon as Steve closed the door after laying Peter down, he faced Tony and lead him to the living room. They needed distance from the spidey-senses Peter had so they wouldn't wake him up with the conversation about to be had. Steve felt his heart lurch at the thought of telling Tony what he thought had happened with the youngest member of their avenger family. He sat down and glanced at his partner. Tony had an impatient, angry look on his face and he refused to sit down. Normally, Steve would find that look cute, thinking of him as a hissing, spitting kitten; but this was different.

"What the hell happened to him, Steve? Why the fuck is Peter here? Not to mention there is _blood _on him, _his _blood!" Tony paced the hardwood floor beneath his feet, demanding answers. Steve flinches at his partner's tone of voice. His blue eyes stares at the glaring brown ones and he sighed softly as he stood up to take a step closer to the other man. Steve place his hands on Tony's shoulders gently.

"I don't know what happen, Tony. I was patrolling around Queens and found him like that. He was in front of his apartment, I assume. All I saw was dry blood. His suit was nowhere to be found and his eyes were puffy from what I think were tears. Tony, that's all I know. I didn't know where to take him and I know how much he means to you. You are like a father figure to this boy." He took a breath to prepare himself. "Tony... I have some thoughts on what could have happened to him. They're extreme and I don't want to jump ahead until he wakes up, but…" He drew out.

"But you don't think this is a Spiderman thing." His lover answered for him.

Tony stared into the blue eyes and bit his lower lip. Steve felt his heart drop when he saw the brokeness behind those beautiful orbs. Steve loved this man and would do anything to not see that expression on his face ever again. He knew that Tony saw Peter as a son, just like Steve himself. Imagining Peter being hurt gutted the both of them.

"What did you think happened, Steve? He is strong enough to defend himself. It had to be someone he knew."

Steve closed his eyes and sat back down, bringing Tony to sit down with him. "I think that it was someone close to him… I think it's one of his parents, Tony. I could see that someone is abusing him. I believe it has been happening for a while now, but I could be wrong. Totally wrong. Let's just let him tell us, okay?"

Tony head snapped up in anger. "You think his parents are abusing him? His mother is a sweetheart… but if it's anyone.. it could be his father. He is a real fucking ass… Fuck! When I get my hands on him.."

Steve grabbed Tony's hand and moved closer to him, "I know. I know this is a heartbreaking and infuriating thing, but we can't jump to conclusions. I could honestly be wrong. God, I hope that I am wrong. We can't ask him right away and we can't push him to talk to us. He might lie and will try to be distant with us if he knew that we are thinking like this and if it is happening to him." He lowered his voice to the man and looked deep into those big, shimmering brown eyes. Beneath the glossy texture, Steve could see that Tony was still pissed off at the thought of someone hurting Peter. Hell, Steve was just as furious, if not completely driven with rage.

Tony sighed as he tried to calm himself down in Steve's touch. His fingers tightened around Steve's as he spoke. "He is staying here tonight and we will look after him. We will start asking slowly and try not to push him. We will look for anymore injuries and we will visit his parents tomorrow."

The soldier nodded and felt uneasy for some reason. He looked at Peter and saw himself in him. Steve went through a lot of stuff before the war. Most stuff that no one really knew but Bucky. He hadn't told Tony about his own family history and all he wanted to do is spill his heart out. He looked down at their hands and bit his lower lip. He kept picturing his parents and blood on his hands. Steve shook his head and looked up at worried Tony.

"You okay?"

Steve nodded as he buried his face into Tony's neck. Trying to find some comfort from his lover. Tony looked down at him and kissed his head. "I'm worried, Tony. I know I said to wait, but what if we are too late if we do? I know how Peter must have been feeling… I also know that he won't say anything because that's what I did.." Steve whispered softly at the last part, hoping that Tony didn't hear it to question it, man was he wrong.

"What do you mean, babe?" Tony pulled him away slightly to look into his icy-blue eyes, only to find them watery. Tony's heart- or what was left of it -ache at the sight. He wiped the tears that fell from Steve's face. The other man shook his head and pulled away completely. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Steve was finding it hard to breathe. He closes his eyes and focus on his breathing as Tony slowly followed behind him. He clearly didn't want to talk about it and Tony understood that.

"I think we should keep Peter away from his parents. At least for a few days." Tony said gently as he touched his shoulder.

Steve snapped his head, "That's a bad idea, Tony! If his parents are abusing him, it would only get worse if he went missing! He need to stick with the plan!"

Tony face began to harden and his blood started to boil, "That's exactly it, Steve! He isn't safe with them! Look at him, there was blood and he wasn't wearing his suit! You are right, this wasn't a Spiderman fight! How could you just say that?!"

Steve glared at him as he hand was gripping onto the wooden table, feeling it break. "We don't have proof, Tony! We can't assume and just take him away just because we FEEL like it! He hasn't told us anything. We will ask him and if he says it, we will take action! We can't push him and make him lose trust with us. He needs to trust us! Don't be an insensitive asshole!" He snapped at him, but his eyes widened when his words finally set in. He looked into Tony's eyes and saw them flash hurt before glazing over into cold. Tony became silent and turned his back at his lover. "I want you to leave."

"Tony.."

"I SAID _GET OUT_, STEVE!" He snapped, but still wasn't looking at him. Tony walked out of the room and went down to his lab. Leaving a very heartbroken Steve behind. Neither of them noticed that a boy was listening to the whole fight.

Peter quickly went back to his room, making an escape to the nearest window.

It was his fault. Everything was his fault.

_**A/N: I am soo sorry for the late chapter.. I was half way done with this chapter when I stop writing for Two months.. anyways. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. **_

_**and can we all be grateful for one of my favorite people for editing this whole story so far? She makes my mess of a writing into art. Follow her on Instagram to thank her, aadhiradubs.**_


End file.
